gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati '''ou '''Lea Michele de son nom de scène, est une chanteuse et actrice connue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry dans la série américaine Glee. Biographie Lea Michele est née le 29 août 1986 sous le nom complet de Lea Michele Sarfati dans le Bronx, à New York. Elle a grandi à Tenafly dans le New Jersey et suit sa scolarité au Tenifly High Scool. Elle est ensuite admise à la prestigieuse Tisch School of The Arts à la New York University mais décide de continuer à monter sur scène. C'est en 1995 qu'elle commence comme enfant acteur dans la comédie musicale Les Misérables en tant que doublure de Cosette. Ce rôle lancera sa carrière. Elle participe ensuite à plusieurs autres comédies musicales dont Ragtime en 1998 et Un violon sur le toit en 2004. A 14 ans, elle apparait dans L’Éveil du Printemps, le Nouveau Musical, et sera nommée pour le Drama Desk Award pour son rôle de Wendla Bergman. Elle auditionne ensuite pour la nouvelle série de la FOX, Glee et sera retenue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry. Pour ce rôle, elle a été nommée aux Golden Globes et aux Satellite Awards. Lea se fait également une place au cinéma. Elle sera à l'affiche de New Year's Eve (décembre 2011), par le réalisateur de Valentine's Day, avec Ashton Kutcher, Robert de Niro, Jessica Biel, Zac Efron, et Hillary Swank notamment. Elle participe aussi sur deux chansons de la BO du film, dont un duo avec Bon Jovi. En 2012, elle prêtera sa voix à Dorothy dans le dessin animé Dorothy Of Oz. En 2012, elle devient la nouvelle égérie de la marque Candie's. Récompenses 2007 *'Broadway.com Audience Award' - Meilleure actrice dans un rôle principal, Révélation féminine et Meilleur couple sur scène avec sa future co-star de Glee ''Jonathan Groff pour ''L'Eveil du Printemps. 2008 *'Grammy Award '- Meilleur album pour une comédie musicale avec le reste de la troupe pour L'Eveil du Printemps. 2009 *'Satellite Award' - Meilleure actrice pour dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. 2010 *'Screen Actor Guild Award '- Meilleure distribution dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. *'Glamour' - Elue femme de l'année. 2012 *'People's Choice Award' - Meilleure actrice dans une série comique Anecdotes Divers *Elle connait Jonathan Groff (Jesse St. James) depuis longtemps et se fait souvent accompagner par lui lors des cérémonies de remise de prix. C'est son meilleur ami, ils sont extrêmement proches. *Jonathan Groff et Lea Michele se sont rencontrés à Broadway dans la troupe de L’Éveil du Printemps où ils jouaient le rôle d'amis qui tombaient amoureux. Dans la vie réelle, ils sont meilleurs amis, et c'est Jonathan qui a présenté Lea au créateur de Glee : Ryan Murphy. Ce dernier a écrit le rôle de Rachel en pensant à elle. *Elle connait Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) depuis qu'elle a huit ans. *Lorsqu'elle était au secondaire, beaucoup de personnes riaient de son nom de famille. Ils l'appelaient entre autres "So-Fatty" (Si-Grosse) ou "So-Farty" (Si Prétentieuse). Quand elle en a eu la chance à sa première audition, elle a dit que son nom était Lea Michele pour briser les moqueries dont elle était victime. *Elle a été vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. *Lea possède deux chats, Claude et Sheila, noms insprirés par la comédie musicale Hair. *Elle a également un yorkshire terrier, Mia. *Quand elle est arrivée à Los Angeles, elle s'est vue refuser de nombreux rôles parce qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie et qu'elle était trop "typée" (manière polie de critiquer la taille de son nez). *Elle a souhaité se refaire faire le nez quand elle était à Broadway (elle avait l'impression que le jeu des ombres sur son visage lors des représentations gâchait tout) mais sa mère ne lui en a jamais donné l'autorisation. *Si elle ne devait emporter qu'une seule chose sur une île déserte, elle prendrait un rasoir. *Elle mesure 1 mètre 57. *Elle veut jouer tous les rôles de Broadway, et notamment dans Sweeney Todd ''et ''Wicked ''avec Chris Colfer. *Elle est très active dans la défense des droits homosexuels et dans la défense des animaux. *Elle est végétalienne. *En 2008, elle a participé à une campagne de pub pour PETA nommée "Buck Crueltly! Say No to Horse-Drawn Carriadges Rides" qui protestait contre les balades en calèches proposées à New-York. En 2010, elle apparait dans une pub de PETA pour dénoncer les vêtements en fourrure. La même année, PETA l'a honoré pour son travail pour la défense des animaux. *En novembre 2009, elle a joué lors du dîner organisé par la ''Human Right Campaign. Le même mois Cory Monteith, Jonathan Groff et elle sont allés jouer au True Colors Cabaret qui récoltait des fonds pour l'égalité des lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels et transgenres. *En 2008, elle a participé au concert "Alive in the World" pour la Fondation des Orphelins des Tours Jumelles. *Elle fait partie du Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS qui met en place des pièces on & off Broadway dans le but de récolter des fonds pour la recherche contre le SIDA. *Elle est chrétienne *Elle a une dizaine de tatouages sur le corps, à savoir, sur l'épaule gauche deux notes de musique, sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique une croix, et en dessous une écriture, saur la hanche gauche une hirondelle, sur le pied gauche Imagine, sur le pied droit un oiseau, sur le bas du dos à droite un papillon, eur le poignet gauche I believe et une étoile. *Elle est folle de ses paires de chaussures Louboutin.sur le talon droit Our city, Our love *On s'est souvent moqué d'elle en disant qu'elle devait "s'étouffer" quand elle rigolait (vidéo ici) *Elle connaît Ricky Martin depuis qu'elle a 8 ans. Ils ont joué dans "Les Misérables" à Broadway en 1996. Glee *Elle partageait sa loge avec Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) quand le tournage de Glee ''a débuté. Elles sont très amies depuis. Elles ont même dû démentir des rumeurs de liaison amoureuse (dans ''Marie-Claire, avril 2011). *Sa deuxième audition s'est très mal passée. Le pianiste (Brad Ellis) s'est trompé et a raté un couplet de sa chanson (On My Own), et elle s'est alors interrompue pour lui dire qu'il devait absolument recommencer. Lors du passage où elle devait lire son texte, le jury a éclaté de rire et elle s'est énervée en leur disant que "ce n'est pas sensé être drôle, c'est un moment très sérieux. Alors je vais recommencer et je veux tous vous voir pleurer." Elle s'est tellement comportée comme Rachel ce jour-là qu'elle a été rappelée pour l'audition finale (la vidéo ici). * Le rôle de Shelby Corcoran, la mère biologique de Rachel est interprété par l'idole de Lea, la légende de Broadway Idina Menzel. Lea dit avoir eu beaucoup de commentaires sur leur incroyable ressemblance au cours de sa vie. *Lea porte des extensions capillaires pour le rôle de Rachel, ce qui explique que la longueur de ses cheveux varie légèrement d'un épisode à l'autre, et parfois plusieurs fois dans le même épisode. *Elle a eu un accident de voiture en se rendant à une audition pour Glee. ''Elle a laissé sa voiture au milieu de la route et a couru au casting avec des coupures et du verre dans les cheveux. Elle a eu un autre accident de voiture sans gravité fin mars 2011. *Elle a la phobie des rongeurs et a quitté le tournage quand une souris s'est invitée sur le plateau de Glee. Lea, Chris Colfer et Heather Morris ont refusé de remettre les pieds dans la salle tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certain que l'animal ait été enlevé. *Elle s'entend très bien avec Cory Monteith. Ce dernier aime notamment la déconcentrer durant les scènes. *Chris Colfer fait aussi partie de ses proches, et ils jouent souvent à se faire peur pendant les interviews. Tous les deux fans de la comédie musicale ''Wicked, ils se sont surnommés Elphaba (Lea) et Glinda (Chris), du nom des deux personnages principaux. *Elle s'est blessée à de nombreuses reprises sur le plateau, notamment lors de l'épisode "Le Rocky Horror Glee" : lors de la répétition générale, Rachel devait faire semblant de s'évanouir et Finn devait la rattraper. Sauf qu'au moment de filmer, Cory Monteith a tout simplement... oublié de la rattraper ! Ca n'a cependant eu aucun incident sur les rapports qu'ils entretiennent. *La série lui aura appris à s'accepter telle qu'elle est. *Des rumeurs voudraient qu'elle se comporte comme une diva sur le plateau de la série. Bien que cela l'agaçait au début, elle a fini par en rire. Cependant, de nombreux témoignages vont dans ce sens, particulièrement ceux des gens qui l'ont rencontrée avant et après le début de Glee. ''Une jeune actrice de 14 ans l'a notamment accusé de l'avoir snobbée alors qu'elle lui demandait un autographe, mais selon la version de Lea elle n'était pas là ce jour là, et c'est son agent qui a du répondre par la négative à la jeune fille. *Elle mène contre Chris Colfer une constante "loving tackle war" (guerre de tacles affectifs) qui a commencé pendant le pilote de la série et est depuis restée leur secret à tous les deux. Personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne sait ce que cela signifie. En fait, ils s'amusent à se faire peur en s'enlaçant brusquement au moment où l'autre s'y attend le moins (Ici un petit extrait). *Parmi tout le cast de ''Glee, c'est Lea qui a le plus d'abonnés sur Twitter. *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy. *Darren Criss l'a souvent complimentée sur son incroyable voix. Il adore leurs duos dans l'épisode " The first time " mais trouve que sa voix fait " tache " comparée à celle de Léa. *Without You est une de ses chansons favorites. Twitter Son compte Twitter est : https://twitter.com/#!/msleamichele. Lors de ses pauses sur le plateau, elle organise des questions/réponses avec ses fans via Twitter. On a notamment pu apprendre que : *Ce qu'elle préfère dans les tournées est le temps passé avec ses meilleurs amis et la rencontre avec leurs fans. *Elle a pleuré une seule fois en enregistrant en studio. Il s'agit de la chanson My Man de Barbra Streisand. *Si elle devait choisir un super pouvoir, elle aimerait voler. *''Take A Bow'' a été une des chansons les plus difficiles à reprendre selon elle. *Son duo préféré avec Cory Monteith est Faithfully. *Sa chanson préférée de Barbra Streisand est My Man. *Elle regrette de ne pas jouer d'instrument de musique. *Le meilleur concert de sa vie était celui de Madonna. *Selon elle, le répertoire de la chanteuse Adele est la meilleure chose à chanter sous la douche. *La chanson qu'elle préfère parmi celles qu'elle a enregistré est Don't Rain On My Parade. *Elle aime autant Glee que Broadway. *Elle est fan de Taylor Swift et adorerait chanter avec elle. *Le classement de ses villes préférées en partant de celle qu'elle aime le plus est : New York, Rome, Boston, Los Angeles, Chicago, Washington, Dublin, Londres, San Francisco, et Paris.﻿ *Elle a très envie de chanter des chansons des Spice Girls dans la troisième saison de''Glee''. *Arcade Fire est l'un de ses groupes préférés. *La chanson qu'elle préfère chanter sur le Glee Live 2011 est Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy en duo avec Chris Colfer. *Elle adorerait chanter avec Barbra Streisand ou Céline Dion. *Son album préféré est Jagged Little Pill de Alanis Morissette. *Si elle n'était pas actrice, elle serait avocate ou chef cuisinier. *Les rôles qu'elle rêve de jouer à Broadway sont Elphaba (Wicked), Evita (Evita) et Fanny Brise (Funny Girl). *Elle adore la chanson de Beyoncé Run the World. *Son plaisir coupable est de regarder Bravo TV. *Elle préfère Spring Awakening ''(où elle chantait avant de rejoindre ''Glee) à Les Miz (où elle a débuté). *Ses rituels avant de monter sur scène sont de se préparer un thé avec beaucoup de citron et de miel et de mettre de la musique pour se détendre. *Si elle pouvait partir dans un pays du monde, elle irait en Italie pour manger une énorme assiette de pâtes. *La chose qu'elle préfère dans les photoshoot, c'est de pouvoir se déguiser. *Si elle avait tout l'argent du monde, elle achèterait tous les chevaux de Central Park et ferait construire une grande maison pour eux. *Son film préféré de Meryl Streep est La Mort vous va si bien (1992). *Son album préféré de tous les temps est "Jagged Little Pill "d'Alanis Morissette. *Elle adore marcher pendant des heures dans Central Park. *Elle adore Lana Del Rey et ses chansons préférées sont Radio et Without You. Galerie LH 01.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) LH 02.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) LH 03.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) LH 04.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) LH 05.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) LH 06.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 52.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 53.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) Lea 54.jpg|Leslie Hassler (2008) DN 01.jpg|David Needleman (2008) DN 02.jpg|David Needleman (2008) DN 03.jpg|David Needleman (2008) DN 04.jpg|David Needleman (2008) DN 05.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 06.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 07.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 08.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 09.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 10.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 11.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 12.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 13.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 14.jpg|David Needlman (2008) DN 15.jpg|David Needlman (2008) Lea 01.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 03.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 04.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 05.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 06.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 07.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 08.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 09.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 10.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 12.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 02.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 11.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 13.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 14.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 15.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 16.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 17.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 18.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 20.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 50.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 51.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) Lea 55.jpg|Entertainment Weekly (2009) ba01.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) c00.jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) d03 (1).jpg|Fox Fresh (2009) Lea 21.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 28.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 22.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 30.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 23.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 27.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 31.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 24.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 29.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 32.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 25.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 33.jpg|Glamour (2010) Lea 34.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 35.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 36.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 41.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 37.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 38.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 39.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 40.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 42.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 43.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 44.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 45.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 46.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 47.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 48.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 49.jpg|Women's Health (2010) Lea 56.jpg|GQ Magazine (2010) Lea 57.jpg|GQ Magazine (2010) lmw_as12.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) lmw_as13.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) lmw_as14.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) lmw_as17.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) lmw_as18.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) lmw_as19.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) normal79.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 58.png|Magazine ASOS (2010) Lea 59.jpg|Magazine ASOS (2010) normal_a01-0.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) normal_a01-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) normal_a02-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) normal_b01-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) normal_b02-0.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) normal_c01-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) normal_d01-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) e01-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) f01-1.jpg|Markt Beauty (2010) 00a1.jpg|Stefan Ruiz (2010) c01a.jpg|Photoshoot Madonna (2010) Teen Vogue 03.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Teen Vogue 02.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) Teen Vogue 01.jpg|Teen Vogue (2010) MCUK 01.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 02.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 03.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 04.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 05.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 06.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 07.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 08.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 09.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 10.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 11.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 12.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 13.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) MCUK 14.jpg|Marie Claire UK (2010) Lea 60.jpg|Elle Magazine (2010) Lea 61.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Lea 62.jpg|Elle (2010) Lea 63.jpg|TV Guide Cover! (2010) Lea 64.jpg|Todd Cold pour Teen Vogue (2010) Lea 65.jpg|Cosmopolitan (2011) Lea 66.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) Glamour UK (2011).jpg|Glamour UK (2011) normal_06.jpg|Glamour UK (2011) normal_b01.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) c01.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 01.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 02.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 03.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 04.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 05.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 06.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 07.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) Zest 08.jpg|Zest Magazine (2011) normala_002.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter (2011) 0aaa02.jpg|Marie Claire (2011) lea-michele-black-white-lanvin-0811-xl-74194029.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) lea-michele-black-white-moschino-0811-xl-7355190.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) lea-michele-online-extra-xl.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) lea-michele-taupe-valentino-0811-xl-72305818.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) lea-michele-turquoise-gucci-0811-xl-28733213.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) lea-michele-white-gold-cover-0811-xl-21283060.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (2011) normal_001lea.jpg|Allure (2011) normal_003lea.jpg|Allure (2011) normal_002léa.jpg|Allure (2011) 004léa.jpg|Allure (2011) Lea-michele-candies-112553 XL.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea-michele-candies4-435x580.jpg|Candie's (2012) Lea-michele-candies-campaign-pics-02-114316 XL.jpg|Candie's (2012) Tumblr lyd2krCqXO1qddf5vo1 500.png|Candie's (2012) 006656.jpg|Sur le tournage de la troisième saison ! (2011) 43-loveyou67.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) 21-laurine031.jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) 22-laurine03 (1).jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) 25-laurine03.jpg|After Party Golden Globes (2011) GLEELT2001_ANAHEIM_003.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) GLEELT2001_ANAHEIM_011.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Lea Chris White House.jpg|A la Maison Blanche (2011) 015453.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) 2569+.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) 13.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) 26.jpg|The Hollywood Foreign Press Association Annual Luncheon (2011) 00156435.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) 012586456.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) normal_152.JPG|Fox All Star Party (2011) 00156654.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 0028565.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 015.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 026.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 042.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 067.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 190.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 203.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 242.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) 001556.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) 0185566.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) 0226546.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) 001v.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) 003c.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) 016 (1).jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) tumblr_lrg3kcMyD71qlxj10o1_500.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) 002b.jpg|FOX'S Fall TV Premiere Party (2011) 401523683.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Lea (3).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Lea (2).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Lea (4).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Lea (1).jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Emmys Awards_Lea.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Remise Emmys_Lea.jpg|Emmys Awards - Remise de prix (2011) Remise Emmys_Lea (1).jpg|Emmys Awards - Remise de prix (2011) After Emmys (7).jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) After Emmys (6).jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) After Emmys (10).jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) After Emmys (11).jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) 002c.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New-York (2011) 004ss.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New-York (2011) 007v.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New-York (2011) 0f09.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New-York (2011) 0tt.jpg|Défilé Alxander Wang à New-York (2011) normal_003v.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New-York (2011) 012bb.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New-York (2011) normalgg_005.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New-York (2011) 013vv.jpg|Défilé Jason Wu à New-York(2011) 0ff01 (1).jpg|Représentation de "The Submission" (2011) 01tt2.jpg|Représentation de "The Submission" (2011) Micheal Kors.jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Micheal Kors (2).jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) Micheal Kors (3).jpg|Au déjeuner caritatif organisé par Micheal Kors (2011) normgjkal_002.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) normal_004.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) normal_00qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq5.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) normal_006et.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) normal_00tutut1.jpg|Glee Press Conference (2011) 007_Mohegan.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mahegan Sun (2011) 020_Mohegan.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mohegan Sun (2011) 003_Mohegan.jpg|15è anniversaire du Mohegan Sun (2011) Lea & chris 2011.jpg|Avant-première de "New Year's Eve" (5 décembre 2011) lea-michele-tonight-show-jay-leno-02.jpg|'A l'émission de Jay Leno (décembre 2011) Lea & chris andy cohen.jpg|Watch What Happens Live (Twitter d'Andy Cohen) FNO.jpg|''Promotion pour la "Fashin Night Out 2011" 01-ELLE-lea-michelle-horror-fashion-murphy-0112-01.jpg|Elle Magazine (2012) 399440_10150522206612044_55482772043_8795733_1900981758_n.jpg|2012 Fox Winter TCA 2012-People-s-Choice-Awards-lea-michele-28232801-396-594.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea-michele-136778273.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lmwpcashow041.jpg|Lea Michele et Cory Monteith People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea.jpg|People's Choice Awards (2012) Lea-michele-golden-globes-2012-05.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) 002-Heart.jpg|Sur le tournage (19 janvier 2012) 005-Heart.jpg|Sur le tournage (19 janvier 2012) Lea-michele-2012-sag-awards-01.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Lea-michele-2012-sag-awards-03.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) LeaMich_Laboutin1.jpg LeaMich_Laboutin2.jpg r et f.jpg lea michele.jpeg lea michele 2.jpeg lea dianna et jenna.jpeg Am7o8BKCIAAF0gx.jpg|Couverture Prestige (Twit Lea) Vidéos thumb|left|300px|Choses que vous ne savez pas sur Lea Michele (Vostfr) Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3